Captain America's Sister
by peterpevensiesgal
Summary: What if Captain America Steve Rogers had a sister? What if her name was Samantha Rogers? This is a story about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

What if Captain America had a sister? What if her name was Samantha?

Samantha and Steve had always been close. Samantha was 2 years younger than Steve, and he never let her forget it. Steve was 23 when he joined the war, and Samantha thought that was much to young for him to be leaving her. Despite their occasional sibling disputes, they were very close. It never occurred to Sam to even think that her brother was smaller than average. To her he was, and would always be just Steve. Steve thought that Sam was a great sister. She never judged, and she was always there when he needed her to be.

Samantha lay on her couch in front of a roaring fire. Her house could get a little drafty and lonely in the winter months. At the age of 25, Sam was a successful secretary at a law firm. She had made enough money just before Steve went off to war to buy a large townhouse in Brooklyn, New York, and she now lived in the house alone. She enjoyed the solitude most of the time, but occasionally she got lonely. A clap of thunder sounded outside and Sam shuddered. She decided to get up and make some tea. As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard a knock on her door. She stopped in the hallway, debating whether or not to open the door. Wondering who could be outside in this weather, and wondering about her better judgment, she went to the door. When she pulled it open, a man stood there. He was tall, bloody, soaked to the bone, and shaking with cold. "Ahem…hello?" Sam asked. The man raised his head and looked Sam right in the eyes. "Oh God. Steve," was Sam's gasp. "Hey Sami," an exhausted Steve said. "Come in, come in! I can't believe you're here! And you're bleeding! What happened to you?" Sam asked. Then she stopped, seeing Steve's lack of enthusiasm for answering her questions, and decided to hold off on the questioning for now. She helped Steve remove his soaked outer layers and then directed him to the rug in front of the fireplace. "Where are you hurt? And don't lie to me, I can see your bleeding from somewhere," Sam forcefully stated. Steve sighed, "My arm I think. I might have a concussion as well." Sam nodded and went quickly up the stairs to the medicine cabinet that she kept stocked on the occasion that she should ever have need of it. Running back downstairs, Sam began to tend to Steve who was still shaking. After wiping the blood off a long cut on his arm and bandaging it, she looked at his head, and not seeing a specific injury, decided that rest was the best thing for the concussion. "Take off the rest of your clothes and put on this flannel shirt and shorts. I'm pretty sure they're yours that you left here at some point," Sam instructed. She went upstairs again and found the thickest blanket in her whole house. Going back downstairs with it, she wrapped it around a now-clothed Steve and pulled him to her so she could rub some warmth back into him. She ran her hands up and down his arms, being careful of his injury. His shakes slowly subsided, and they sat there in front of the fire together.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been sitting in silence for about an hour when Sam couldn't hold the questions in any longer. "Steve?" was her hesitant whisper. "Mmmm…yeah Sami?" a tired Steve asked. "I need some answers," Sam stated. "You show up on my doorstep late at night bleeding. I don't even know what to think. Can I…I mean…are you allowed to tell me what's going on?" Steve sighed and shifted his weight so Sam was tucked under his arm. He was debating internally whether to clue his sister in or not. Did he really want to bring her into all this? Deciding that she was already involved because he was sitting in her living room, he thought there would be no harm in explaining to her what was going on. "As you know, I went to war. I didn't tell you at the time, but I was going to be part of an experimental program dealing with super soldiers. Long story short, the program worked because here I am the essence of a super soldier I guess. Anyways I was chasing a wannabe evil overlord who ran a sect that wanted to take over the world. When I finally caught up to him, he was on his plane getting ready to bomb New York. I had to do something to stop him, so once he was dead; I knew I had to crash his plane so no damage would be done. I ended up crashing in Canada I think. I got my bearings and then was faced with the decision of where to go. I didn't know how to get back to my unit on the front lines, and I was not in such good shape, as you saw from my bleeding arm. So I figured you were the one person I could trust to welcome me with open arms and take care of me. Some super soldier I turned out to be when I can't even take care of myself." Sam sat still and quiet while she digested this information. "Sam?" Steve asked. "Sami say something." Sam sighed and looked up at Steve. "What do you want me to say? That I think any differently of you? That I don't think you should be here? That I'm fiercely glad you weren't hurt any worse than this? Steve you are incredible. I can't believe you did all that stuff and you are still on this earth alive. No one, and I mean no one, could be more of a super soldier in my opinion than you are now," Sam stated with tears running down her cheeks. She wiped at the tears angrily with the back of her hand, embarrassed to be crying over this. Steve took her hand gently and said, "Sami you gave me courage. The whole time I was fighting I was scared to death. But I fought for you. I fought to get back to you. I didn't want you to have to get one of those letters that say 'I'm sorry for your loss Miss Rogers.' I fought so that we could have this moment here, now." Sam nodded and smiled at her older brother. "Well this moment is wonderful," she said. "It's getting late though. You should sleep. I have that guest room still just the same as the last time you came to visit." Steve smiled and said, "You have no idea how incredible that sounds." Sam disentangled herself from her brothers' arms and went upstairs to turn down the sheets, with Steve tagging along behind her. She got the room ready and then turned to go down the hall to her own bedroom when Steve said, "Sami?" She turned back and looked at him. "Yes Steve?" she said. "I love you so much Sami. Goodnight," said Steve. Sam smiled and went over to hug her brother who was standing awkwardly in the middle of his room. "Goodnight Steve."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke with a yawn. The sunlight was streaming in her window from the gap in her curtains. She sat up and stretched, and then paused. She was missing something…Steve! She had forgotten all about Steve showing up on her doorstep last night! With a sigh, Sam got out of bed. Maybe she wasn't ready to make breakfast, but Steve would sure be ready to eat it. Clothed in a silk robe, she descended the stairs and set about making pancakes and eggs. She didn't have to wait long because, 5 minutes later, Steve stumbled down the stairs with no shirt on and tousled hair. He thumped down in a chair at the kitchen table, and put his head in his hands.

"Morning," Sam said with a smile.

"Ugh," Steve moaned, "don't remind me."

"Silly goose you like mornings, or at least, you should like this one because I'm making you breakfast," was Samantha's quick reply.

Steve responded to that by lifting up his head as Sam set his plate heaped with eggs and 2 pancakes on the table. Sam sat down with him and ate her breakfast of a grapefruit and some juice. As soon as Steve was done, he pushed himself up from the table and said,

"Sam I'm going to go get dressed and then go out and see if I can find any of my contacts to figure out what to do next."

Sam nodded and Steve left.

~Two Hours~

Steve walked up the steps to Sam's house. He was prepared to have to bang on the door, but when he turned the knob, it opened. Being a soldier, and Sam's brother, he was immediately suspicious. Sam NEVER left her door unlocked. He crept in her dark house, flipping on lights as he went. The house was trashed. Chairs were everywhere, and signs of a struggle decorated the living room. He did a sweep of the whole house, but no Sam. By now, Steve was panicking. His baby sister was gone, and it had been his responsibility to take care of her. He was at a loss of what to do. Just when he thought all hope was gone, he stumbled upon a piece of tan plastic that had caught on a door frame. He fingered it, and then remembered. Red Skull's mask! It had to be him that took Sami. Steve ran upstairs and grabbed his gear from his room. Racing back downstairs, he shut the door, locked it, and took off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve woke up to a bright light shining in his eyes. After a moment of disorientation and panic, he remembered that he had called a friend to take him back to the base where he was originally stationed. As the car pulled to a stop, Steve figured the destination had been reached. He opened the door, and was greeted with a loud cheer as all of his former squad mates surrounded him. Steve was gracious and accepted their hugs and words, but he was itching to find Sam. It worried him that he had heard nothing about her. He disentangled himself from the men and went to his tent, which still stood off alone, as if waiting for him to return. Setting his stuff on his bunk, Steve went straight to his pile of maps and charts. He began consulting them, looking for the most likely place for Red Skull to have taken his sister. Once he found a probable location, he suited up. Grabbing his shield, he brushed past the tent flap and hurdled onto his motorcycle. After a few tries, the bike started, and Captain America was off. Three hours of travel later, Steve sat on his bike on a hill overlooking the fortress. Men bustled around inside and outside, patrolling thickly. His best bet, he thought, was to try and remain unseen. After hiding the bike and strapping his shield to his back, Steve quickly descended the hill. Creeping along the side of the perimeter, he slid under a parked truck and grabbed onto the underside as it moved into the fortress. Once clear of guards, Steve dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. Now, to find Sam. He decided to try the prison blocks first, although he was almost positive Red Skull would have her next to him personally. After clearing the prison, he began to move towards the top of the fortress.

While Steve was moving towards Sam and Red Skull, Samantha sat tied up and gagged on the floor of the command room. She had been beat up on a bit, so one eye was black, and she was bleeding from a long gash above her eyebrow. Red Skull was busy setting up his next attack, all the while talking to Sam about how her brother was going to come and save her, and she would have to watch him die at the great hands of Red Skull. Sam was never one to be cowed, so she sat stoically, glaring daggers at the villain. All of a sudden, there was noise outside in the corridor. Scuffling feet and thuds were heard, and accompanying them was grunts and groans. All was silent and then the metal door slid open to reveal a dusty, dirty, and angry Captain America. His eyes widened when he saw his sister, and then narrowed as he noticed the cut and the blood sliding down her face.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" asked Red Skull. "The valiant brother come to save his little pet sister?"

Steve growled as he slowly advanced on Red Skull. The villain turned and came face to face with Steve.

"You messed with the wrong siblings," was Steve's reply.

And just like that, it was on. Punches, kicks, shouts, and other sounds of battle rang out. Sam sat in the corner, cheering on her brother as much as she could with a gag in her mouth. As she watched the fight, she started to sway and her vision began to blur. The room spun faster and faster, and suddenly all was black.

Sam woke with a start. Steve's concerned face was looking down at her.

"Sami are you alright?" Steve exclaimed.

Sam struggled and with Steve's help, sat up.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she said.

"We have to get out of here. I stopped Red Skull for now, but he is on his way back with reinforcements," Steve said.

Without waiting for Samantha to reply, he picked her up bridal style and began to run. After about 2 minutes of running, Steve felt Sam's body relax and he knew she was unconscious again. He needed to get her somewhere safe and stop the bleeding. Making his way out of the fortress, he ascended the hill that hid his motorcycle. He got on and leaned his sister against his chest and wrapped an arm around her. Speeding back to his camp, he got her off the bike and onto his bed. After stopping the bleeding from Sam's head wound, and she was sleeping peacefully, Steve made arrangements for them to be transported home. He wanted Sam to wake up in her own bed, and not be jostled by the travel, so he had the medic administer a sedative, and his sister was out for awhile.


End file.
